Tumor-specific antigens have been identified and pursued as targets for vaccines. Previous work from the inventors' has shown that monovalent vaccines utilizing the tumor antigens Globo H, Lewisy, GM2, glycosylated MUC-1, Tn(c), sTn(c), or TF(c) conjugated to KLH to be safe with local erythema and edema but minimal systemic toxicities. As a result of vaccination with these monovalent vaccines, most patients generated specific high titer IgM or IgG antibodies against the respective antigen-KLH conjugates. The present invention provides a polyvalent vaccine wherein the components of the monovalent vaccines are combined and administered with an adjuvant as treatment for cancer.